warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage/Slash Damage
Damage is one of the three physical damage types. It is effective against all forms of flesh, but it is less effective against armor and Robotics. Status Effects damage's status effect is Bleed, lacerating the enemy with a damage over time effect that deals damage equal to per tick for 7''' ticks over '''6 seconds as damage. This enables it to ignore the major defenses of both the Grineer (armor) and Corpus (shields). Multiple instances of the effect can stack on the same target, with each instance having its own timer. Because Bleed scales off of the base damage of the weapon, the amount of Slash damage dealt with Bleed status effects are not 'affected by elemental, nor physical-type mods like or , but ''are ''affected by mods such as Faction Damage Mods, weapon-class amplifying Auras, and or similar mods. The proc Bleed instances also scale with damage multipliers such as Headshots, and Critical Hits, which greatly increases the damage dealt. However weakspots generated by or only increase the initial hit, not the DoT. Slash Bleed per second is also affected by Damage buff's like and , and debuffs such as and . Applying damage vulnerability to an enemy already bleeding will affect the remaining damage, but activating effects that would increase outgoing damage won't. Due to the nature of Faction damage mods, their bonuses are applied ''twice during the calculation of Bleed damage per tick. For example, the Bleed damage per tick of a weapon with an innate 100 damage, , and will be: :Base Damage = (1 + 1.65) (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y}} :Bleed Multiplier = (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y|m=y}} :Bleed Damage per tick = 0.455|t=y|bf-a=y}} While bleeding, the target will have small bursts of blood come out every fraction of a second where they were hit to trigger this proc. Machinery and Robotic enemies will instead bleed oil. Mods that affect Finisher melee attacks (e.g. and ) have no effect on damage, and as such do not interact with procs in any special way. Dismemberment Enemies killed by damage will dismember the corpse into multiple parts, which is considerably valuable for a using , as each part can spawn a Health Orb and some loot. Corpses can also be quickly meleed to dismember them. Note that this characteristic may be disabled due to gore settings or regional locks: the Japanese version of WARFRAME, for example, does not allow for much corpse dismemberment. Bleed damage does not dismember a body if it is the cause of death, only direct damage from weapons. Weapons must have over 50% of their physical (IPS) damage as damage to dismember. Weapons with exactly 50%, such as the , do not count. Elemental mods have no effect on this ratio and can therefore be included and still cause dismemberment. Since does not affect damage balance, it cannot be used on its own to cause dismemberment. As an alternative, the "gore" proc applied by the mod will function identically to the dismemberment mechanic, whilst ignoring the weapon's IPS disposition. Type Effectiveness Slash Sources Weapons These weapons deal the majority of their physical damage as . The damage ratio is important for physical damage status effects, as the game weights the likelihood of which proc occurs according to physical damage ratio. Hence, these weapons proc Bleed more than Knockback or Weakened. Mods on a Critical Hit) Serratedr.png|link=Serrated Rounds|(Conclave only) Fshot.png|link=Flak Shot|(Conclave only) - Secondary = RazorShotModU145.png|link=Razor Shot MaimModU145.png|link=Maim RazorMunitions.png|link=Razor Munitions|(Conclave only) - Melee = JaggedEdgeModU145.png|link=Jagged Edge BuzzKillModU145.png|link=Buzz Kill RendingStrikeModU145.png|link=Rending Strike Sharpenedblade.png|link=Sharpened Blade|(Conclave only) - Warframe = RendingTurnMod.png|link=Rending Turn - Arch-gun = ZodiacShredMod.png|link=Zodiac Shred - Arch-melee = AstralSlashMod.png|link=Astral Slash - }} Abilities - Blade Storm = }} - Excalibur = - Radial Javelin = - Exalted Blade = }} - Equinox (Day Form) = - Gara = - Splinter Storm = - Spectrorage = }} - Garuda = - Hydroid = - Inaros = - Nova = - Valkyr = - Hysteria = }} - Zephyr = - Tornado = - }} - }} Augments TeslaLink2.png|link=Tesla Link Sources of Slash Resistances Arcanes ArcaneDeflection.png|link=Arcane Deflection| Mods Adaptation.png|link=Adaptation| Media Warframe Finishing Touch Mod And Slash Procs WDR 3 Slash Damage (Warframe) es:Daño Cortante it:Danno 2.0/Danno Taglio fr:Dégâts/Dégâts Tranchants Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Update 11